


Das gleiche Lied wie immer

by Nightmary



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: Einfach nur ein wenig von Kuroganes ewiger Wiederholung und seine chaotische unfreiwillige Reisebegleitung.





	Das gleiche Lied wie immer

Als sie ankommen, landen sie, schon wieder, auf einem Haufen. Und wie immer ist es Kurogane, der ganz unten liegt, gefolgt von dem blonden Magier, dem Jungen und der Prinzessin. Das Gewicht ist für drei Personen zwar nicht groß, zwei sind immer noch Kinder, einer ernährt sich nicht gut, aber dennoch ist Kurogane sicher, dass er irgendwann Schaden an diesen Landungen nehmen wird.

Sich Schicht für Schicht auseinander zu klauben ist lange Routine geworden, obwohl es das nicht hätte werden sollen. Auch das verflixte weiße Wesen anzuschreien, das einfach nicht dazulernt, oder aber zu viel Gefallen daran hat, ihn jedes Mal auf die gleiche Weise zu nerven (er traut es ihm zu), ist längst Routine. Die Kinder haben aufgehört verschreckt zu reagieren, sie sammeln sich schnell. Werden nicht einmal rot, als die Prinzessin dem Jungen eine Hand reicht, als sie hinuntergeklettert ist. Sie sind reifer als gewisse „Erwachsene“ in ihrer Gruppe.

Während Kurogane flucht und schimpft, lacht der Magier über ihm unentwegt. Bis er sich mit einem gekonnten Sprung von der Lage befreit und dummes Zeug von sich gibt, dem er nicht zuzuhören zu braucht, um darauf zu reagieren. Kurogane steht auf und fühlt eine Ader auf seiner Stirn pochen. Seine Hand zuckt, sucht nach seinem Schwert, um das verfluchte weiße Duo zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das Schwert ist freilich nicht da. Irgendwo in fremden Universen lacht das Schicksal ihn aus. Das Schicksal erinnert erstaunlich an ein dunkelhaariges junges Mädchen, das sich nicht anmerken lässt, was es denkt, und eine hochgewachsene blasse Frau, die ihn spöttisch ansieht.

„Wah! Kuro-tan ist wütend!“, schreit der Magier mit diesem Tonfall, der ihn noch mehr zur Weißglut treibt. Sein übertriebenes Lächeln, echt oder falsch? - falsch, zweifellos, wie fast immer - geht Kurogane so sehr auf den Geist, dass er fast bereit ist, den Preis dafür ihn umzubringen zu zahlen. Ja, jemanden umzubringen bedeutet, Stärke zu verlieren. Doch ein Stück seiner Stärke ist Ruhe in diesem Moment durchaus wert. Er kann gleich bei dem Fleischball weitermachen, obwohl er nicht sicher ist, wie (ob) er sich dieser Kreatur entledigen kann. Außerdem braucht er das seltsame Wesen („Mokona“ nicht den nervigen Magier (der nicht weniger seltsam ist)) leider immer noch, um irgendwann endlich heimkehren zu können und diesen ewigen Albtraum zu beenden. Was tun?

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt er die Blicke der Kinder, während er dem Magier (und dem weißen Ding auf dessen Schultern, natürlich verstehen sich diese beiden wie immer gut, schließlich teilen sie miteinander ihn nerven zu wollen) hinterherjagt. Die Sorge, die in den Augen der Kinder zu sehen ist, ist abgeschwächt. Sie sind offenbar daran gewöhnt, ihm und dem Magier dabei zuzusehen, wie sie miteinander kämpfen. Oder besser, wie er sich zum Narren dabei machen lässt, den Blonden zwischen die Finger zu kriegen zu versuchen, der ausweicht und umher tänzelt und lacht und ihn mit weiteren Spitznamen nervt.

Das Schlimmste ist, dass er sich bewusst ist, dass er sich zum Narren macht, dass er weiß, dass er den Magier nie erwischen wird, nicht wenn dieser es nicht will. Dass er nicht aufhören kann, dennoch jedes Mal gleich zu reagieren. Dass das verdammte falsche Lächeln so falsch wie eh und je bleibt, während er das unangenehme Gefühl hat, im Kreis zu laufen. Eine ewige Dauerschlaufe zu durchgehen. Irgendwann (was heißt irgendwann, er weiß genau wann und durch wen) ist sein Leben zu einem Witz geworden.

Wie immer muss er am Ende aufgeben. Auch wenn er ihm stundenlang, tagelang hinterherjagen würde, es würde wahrscheinlich keinen Unterschied machen. Außer vielleicht dass die Demütigung noch größer wäre. Obwohl er fast schon aufgehört hat Scham zu empfinden.

„Tch.“

Der Magier grinst ein letztes Mal. Befriedigt. So als habe er seinen Zweck erfüllt. Sicherlich hat er inzwischen seit langem beschlossen, dass es der Sinn seiner Existenz ist, Kuroganes Nerven zu spannen und bis zum Zerreißen zu bringen. Wieder und wieder.

„1503 zu 0 für Kurogane.“, verkündet der weiße Fleischball. Diese beiden... Und seit wann zählt das verflixte Ding mit? Abgesehen davon, dass die Zahl nicht stimmen kann. In 23 von 24 Fällen (Stunden), selbst wenn er den Schlaf abzieht, sind diese zwei damit beschäftigt ihm auf den Geist zu gehen, bis er die Geduld verliert. Er verliert sie immer schneller.

„Hyuu.“, macht der Magier, Kurogane weiß, weiß einfach, dass der Kerl sehr wohl richtig pfeifen kann. Und er hat den begründeten Verdacht, dass einer der Gründe nicht zu pfeifen mit der Magie des Magiers zu tun hat, die er sich weigert zu verwenden, ein anderer damit, dass der Magier genau weiß, dass auch das falsche Pfeifen Kuroganes letzten Nerv tötet.

Nachdem sie diese Routine durchlaufen sind, folgt freilich sofort die nächste. Nicht, dass Kurogane noch überrascht ist. Nicht, dass er sich noch dagegen wehrt. Wozu auch? Diesen Kampf muss er wirklich aufgeben, denn er kennt das Ergebnis und er hat keine Lust darauf noch mehr Kraft darauf zu verwenden, eine verlorene Schlacht zu führen.

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Tomoyo ihn fortgeschickt hat: Sie will ihn zermürben, um ihn zu bestrafen. Aber er weigert sich aufzugeben! Ha, er wird ihr den Gefallen nicht tun. Niemals. Ihr nicht und der verdammten Hexe auch nicht. Erst recht nicht den beiden anderen...

Ganz offensichtlich sind magieverbundene Menschen, Wesen, Dinge, grundsätzlich darauf aus, sein Leben schwer zu machen. Aber er wird ihnen schon noch zeigen, wozu ein Ninja fähig ist. Oh ja. Das wird er. Sie werden ihn niemals kleinkriegen.

„Lasst uns schauen, ob wir einen Platz zum Schlafen finden.“, sagt der Junge, die Stimme der Vernunft, ohne die Kurogane längst wahnsinnig geworden wäre. Seine Stirn liegt in Falten, während er weiter ihre Umgebung betrachtet und Schlüsse darüber zieht, an welche Art von Ort es sie dieses Mal verschlagen hat.

Kurogane hört ihm mit leichtem Stolz dabei zu, wie er kurze Kommentare zu der neuen Welt gibt und keine Probleme dabei hat, schnell zu erfühlen, dass Menschen in ihrer Nähe sind, an die sie sich wenden können.

Zumindest sind sie nicht wieder mitten in einer Stadt aufgetaucht und haben sofort Aufsehen erregt. Das hat selten gute Folgen. So sehr die Prinzessin immer versucht den moralischen Kompass ihrer Gruppe zu bilden (und außer ihr ist wohl höchstens noch der Junge dazu geeignet), Kurogane weiß, dass sie fast immer innerhalb von Minuten Ärger am Hals haben, wenn sie erst die Aufmerksamkeit der Bewohner der Welt erlangen. Er weiß auch, dass er dabei durchaus des öfteren seinen eigenen Beitrag dazu leistet. Sicherlich nicht ganz so oft wie die beiden Nervensägen. Aber dennoch... 

Der kurze Moment, in dem er in Gedanken versunken war, entpuppt sich als Dummheit, als er auf einmal fremde Haare viel zu nah an dem Stück freie Haut an seinem Nacken spürt.

Wieder ist er nicht schnell genug. Der Magier hüpft davon, sichtlich begeistert darüber, ihn erneut gereizt zu haben. Er weiß, der Blonde ist vermutlich der Älteste in ihrer Gruppe. Auch das ist etwas, das diese Hexen, Magier, Zauberer und was-auch-immer-dieses-Ding-ist (Mokona ist Mokona!) miteinander teilen: ihre Zeit vergeht anders. Man kann sich genauso wenig auf ihr scheinbares Alter verlassen wie auf alles andere, das sie tun oder sagen. Das er älter ist, ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass der Magier (und ihr selbsternanntes Maskottchen) die beiden größten Kindsköpfe unter ihnen sind. Oder sich zumindest so verhalten.

Kurogane ist sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht gefährlicher ist mit diesen Leuten zu reisen als ohne sie. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er wirklich nicht weiß, wie sie ihrerseits dazu bereit sind, es mit ihm auszuhalten. Sie sind wirklich eine seltsame Gruppe.

Wer weiß. Vielleicht hat er bei der nächsten Reise Glück und der Magier geht ihnen unterwegs verloren. Oder sie landen in seiner eigenen Welt und er kann es Tomoyo heimzahlen, indem er unversehens wieder auftaucht. Ungebrochen.

Im Stillen überlegt er, dass es aber dennoch auch ganz nett ist, nicht mehr allein zu sein. Sein Blick wird weich, als er wieder zu den beiden Kindern sieht, während sie loslaufen, sie vorweg, er und die anderen beiden hinterdrein. Irgendwie ist die Routine nicht nur schlecht.

„Awww, hat Kuro-Papa Familiengefühle?“, unterbricht ein Säuseln von Links.

Oh. Zur Hölle.

Es ist wirklich immer das Gleiche.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich komme leider wenig zum Schreiben derzeit, aber das hat sich vor ein paar Wochen spontan ergeben. :)


End file.
